The present invention relates to a separating device, a fixing device, a medium conveying device, and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer or a copier, a sheet (i.e., a medium) is fed by a feeding cassette, and then conveyed by registration rollers to an image forming portion while a skew of the sheet is corrected. The image forming portion transfers a toner image to the sheet, and conveys the sheet to a fixing device. The fixing device fixes the toner image to the sheet by applying heat and pressure.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-126876 discloses a separating claw for separating the sheet adhering to a roller.
Recently, there is a demand for a technique capable of surely separating a sheet from a roller even when the sheet is thin and has a tendency to wind around the roller.